


The creative urge

by thinkaboutitTWICE



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love, Love Poems, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkaboutitTWICE/pseuds/thinkaboutitTWICE
Summary: Virgil listens to Roman talk about his passions.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The creative urge

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: I did attempt to write a love poem, but this is a little tricky for me considering I have never been in love and most likely never will be (I'm aromantic, not lonely haha). I found this sample sonnet on wiki how, and you can find it if you look up the page. But yeah. Credit to wiki how for the poem. Otherwise, enjoy some good old fashioned prinxiety!

Virgil was just sitting at the table, minding his own business, when Roman burst in, clutching his precious notebook, and calling out for his boyfriend in his great booming voice. 

"Virgil! I need to show you something! Where are you?" 

"In here," he mumbled half heartedly, still focused on his phone screen. Roman huffed as he saw him, walking over to squeeze himself in next to him. 

"Are you too busy for me?" Roman pouted, nudging his boyfriend in the side. 

"Never." he declared, immediately setting the device down and turning to give him his full attention. "What is it?" 

"I'm writing a poem and I need your opinion!" his boyfriend replied with a grin, holding up the notebook he had brought with him. 

"Why do you need my opinion? You know I'm not good with all that..." he waved his hand. "stuff." 

"Oh, please?" Roman pouted. "Patton's busy and Logan won't have anything to do with _emotions_." 

"Ah, you have a point." he sighed. "Well, hit me with it then." 

Roman cleared his throat, lifted the notebook dramatically, and began to speak. 

" _Permit the words I write upon this page_

_To remain truthful, hammered into stone._

_'All walk the path of life,' intones the sage,_

_'But only fools attempt to walk alone.'_

_The mournful cry of hope’s unjust defeat_

_Laments the steps of those who’ve gone astray._

_With misery the road is so replete,_

_That even earnest pilgrims lose their way._

_But you and I need not accept this fate,_

_For night’s dread purpose flees before true love._

_Although, athirst, I walk through deserts great,_

_You are my saving rain from up above._

_Our paths may wind but may they never part,_

_Because you are the keeper of my heart._ " he looked over at Virgil then, who was staring at him with an inscrutable expression on his face. "What? Do you like it?" 

Virgil's face morphed into a slow grin. "I loved it, Princey. It was... Wow." 

Roman, pleased that he liked it, immediately beamed. "Well, good! I wasn't sure. Its hard to tell whether something's good or not sometimes." 

"Ro, you never write anything bad." Virgil assured him. "I don't know how you do it, honestly. How do you keep on writing and writing like that?" 

"Creativity." Roman said with fondness. "It must run in my veins or something." 

They both chuckled at that. Virgil leaned into his boyfriend's side, sighing. "Seriously though. Where does it come from?" 

"I don't know." Roman said softly. "I just want to create beautiful things. And there are so many freaking ways to create something beautiful. A book, a song, a painting, a dance... A picture. A smile. None of these things will ever be able to fully satisfy the creative urge. If you have it, you'll be trying to express it your whole life." 

Virgil's gaze was heavy and focused on Roman at that moment, a adoring expression on his face as he listened to his love's passion. 

"Most never succeed." Roman continued. "I don't think any have, although I guess we wouldn't know. The only people who would are dead now." His voice turned wistful as he thought of all the inspiring creative minds before him. 

"But you can't give up on that urge. You can't ever let go of that feeling. It's impossible. All you can do is feel it." 

"Damn..." Virgil said thoughtfully. "You talk a lot of crap, Princey." 

That earned him a glare, and it was so comical that the side burst into laughter, leaning back in his chair as he tried to contain his mirth. Roman watched him, glare softening into a contented smile. 

"... Beautiful." he murmured, causing Virgil to wipe his eyes and stare in confusion. 

"Sorry, what?" 

"Oh, nothing. I just... I had an idea for another poem to write and I _must_ write it down immediately!" he immediately summoned a pen, scribbling away, and glancing up at Virgil every few minutes. 

Virgil watched him work for a few minutes, before shaking his head and chuckling to himself. 

"Dork." he muttered fondly, returning to his phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write prinxiety, but I had this idea for a while and I've been trying to write everyday as to not lose inspiration so here you all are. Let me know what you think! Stay safe everyone ❤️


End file.
